


Wrong Fate

by Kris534



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fallen!Chrom x Robin, M/M, Requested by a good friend, Robin and Chrom were married before everything turned to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Chrom was taken over by Grima instead of Robin. And so Lissa became the new Exalt and Robin promised to helping by her side, while having a very close eye on Chrom. Until it all went wrong.





	Wrong Fate

Nobody wanted this. Nobody wanted for this to happen to Chrom. As the body of Chrom stands up and looks over Robin, who’s on his knees, the man he loved chuckled and leaned down to meet up to his face. “This is all your fault.”  
Robin sits up abruptly in his bed, panting heavily. Damn, another nightmare. He pushes the bangs up off his forehead and takes a few deep breaths. "It’s okay...it’s okay." He tells himself, slowing his breathing. Robin gets up from his bed and gets ready to head out, after all, he still has to help rule Ylisstol.  
“Robin! There you are! I was worried that you wouldn’t show up today.” Lissa exclaimed when she sees him. Currently, she’s the exalt, and Robin swore to continue being the tactician for her. He follows her to the meeting room, where some of the former Shepherds await. The two take their seat, and begin the meeting. Frederick begins, introducing the topics that he wanted to discuss with everyone, but soon, the voices only drown out from the ringing in Robin’s ears. It was hard to focus, his mind still focused on the reoccurring nightmare.  
“Robin? Are you with us?” Sumia calls out, making him snap out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees that everyone’s turned to look at him. He glances to the side, feeling embarrassed. “Yes, I apologize...last night wasn’t a pleasant night for me.” He responds, still looking away, trying not to catch anyone’s gaze. Frederick spoke up with, “Perhaps you shouldn’t attend today’s meeting. We could always have Lissa write a summary and give-” But he was quickly cut off with Robin protesting with, “No, it’s alright. I’ll focus now. I apologize again for the disturbance.” While Lissa pouting at Frederick, making him crack a small smile. “Alright, let us continue then.”  
Afterwards, Robin trudges out of the meeting room, his head and heart equally feeling heavy. Maybe I should go see Chrom… He thinks for a second, then shakes his head. "What am I thinking? This isn’t going to solve the problem." Nevertheless, he found himself heading over to the prison, right where Chrom sits.  
“Oh, look who decided to give me a visit after neglecting me for weeks. How cute.” Chrom said, making Robin instantly regret going to see him. “Look, I know you’re bothering me with those dreams again, and I need you to stop. I have a job to do and this isn-” “Do you really think I care about any of that? Silly worm.” Then, Chrom reaches a hand through the prison cell and grabs Robin’s shirt, pulling him towards the cell, up in Chrom’s face. Robin finds himself blushing a bit, from how close he is to Chrom. "No, stop that! This isn’t Chrom."  
“Have you realized that I could break out of this cell at any time? These simple iron bars aren’t going to stop a god like me.” Chrom snarls, his face having a big grin. Robin doesn’t say anything in return, and just looks deep into his eyes. They continue to stare at each other, until Chrom lets out a small “tsk” and lets Robin go, and turns away from him. This left Robin with confusion, wondering why he was the first to stop.  
However, Chrom didn’t turn around again, so Robin assumed that he didn’t want to converse anymore. He leaves the prison, not noticing how Chrom had a single tear fall.  
For the rest of that day, Robin trained with Lucina and the twins, Morgan and Marc. All three of them were almost old enough to join the army, so Robin wanted to fully make sure that they were ready. He clashes his wooden sword against Lucina’s, making her stumble backwards a bit. Robin saw the chance and launched forward, but Lucina managed to quickly block it, and pushed Robin away. This time, he stumbles backwards and Lucina goes forward, and succeeds in knocking the sword away from Robin, falling onto the ground. Lucina decided to be a little playful and yell, “Hyaaaaa!” As she slowly but dramatically pushes the tip of the wooden sword against Robin’s side. Robin slowly falls to the ground and clutches his side, groaning, “How...how could you best me like this? Is this...truly the end?” making the twins and Lucina laugh. He chuckles too and gets up.  
“So? How did I do father?” Lucina asks, as she puts away the two wooden swords. Robin walked alongside her to the twins, who were watching from a distance, studying magic. “You are certainly getting better, and quicker too. I was not expecting that block at the end.” Lucina smiles, and goes on forward to the twins, with a little hop in her steps.  
After dinner, Robin tucked the twins into bed and said goodnight to Lucina, and walked to his own room. He was reading a new magic book that the twins got him recently as a birthday present when he was suddenly picked up and pushed against the wall. Chrom.  
“Chro...no. Grima? What...how did you…” Robin had no words as he sees Chrom chuckle, and starts to choke Robin. He gasps for air, as Chrom said with a low tone, “I warned you didn’t I? Those silly little iron bars couldn’t hold back a god.” Robin’s vision was starting to fade, he had to find a way out of his grasp, but he didn’t have the air to talk, nor the vision to see.  
Chrom lets Robin go, and he falls to the ground with a hard thud. Chrom then reaches down and grabs a handful of Robin’s hair, making him look up at him. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me. It’s the end for this kingdom and mankind himself.” Robin grabs onto Chrom’s wrist and clutches it tight. Robin’s mind was filled with of what he should do, how could he stop this...fate? As if Chrom read his mind, all he replied with was, “It’s the end. And it’s all your fault.” Robin’s eyes filled with tears when he hears that line. Chrom...he’s right. It is my fault. I’m so sorry.  
Chrom lets go of Robin and walks away, before turning into a massive dragon and begins to destroy the castle. Robin couldn’t do anything, he just leaned against the wall and cried, hearing the screams and the end of mankind. Wishing well to his children’s future and to his love for the fallen king, Robin resets.  
This is the bad end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I have a Tumblr just for writings about Robin (can be male or female!) at @robin-suggestions so please send a request!


End file.
